


Sunrise

by Annasak2



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Patch Village, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annasak2/pseuds/Annasak2
Summary: A relationship full of silences and furtive looks. A peculiar love that made them both unique on a starry night until dawn.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sunrise

"I think that could be a star."

A subtle smile appeared and her hand lightly struck her forehead. If he didn't make that kind of comments, she wouldn't have to break his illusion.

"Yoh, all are stars", replied with obviousness.

"No, Anna, that's really a star. Look at the constellation carefully." And he traced the figure on the air with a finger. "If you don't have imagination, come with me. I'll show you."

Did he joking? Of course no. As soon as he said it, she felt himself pulling her hand insistently to turn her body.

"This is not a prudent position, Yoh."

"Anyone can see us", he said confident. "Come on."

She sighed, allowing Yoh's hand to fulfill the purpose of attracting her body to place it on top of him.

It was an interesting sight, she had to admit. Specially due to the intimate contact between them. Anna put her arms on his chest and rested her head in the free space.

"What's the point?"

"Isn't it nice to see the stars in my eyes?"

"No", she denied with an other sigh "You don't even see heaven anymore, you're looking at me."

That was undeniable. His cheeks turned red when some ideas crossed his head. It was the same tone that colored Anna's face, which she looked away while guessing his thoughts.

"Do I need to say it?"

"No, it's fine like that", she replied reaching his lips to give him a light kiss.

Yoh smiled and brushed his nose with hers to caress her mouth with the tips of his fingers.

"Well ... You have very pretty lips, that's worth saying", he confessed.

"Yes, I think so", said almost breathlessly when he captured her mouth for the second time.

The memories of that child who was terrified in her presence disappeared from her mind and now she only shivered at the touch of the teenager she was in.

"We will stop, Yoh", she said without authority, just sitting beside him to mark a physical limit.

"We always stop, Anna", he replied with a small smile full of understanding. "And we just kissed."

"What do you suggest?"

It's not as if they could do otherwise, specially in the open field.

"Sleep with me until dawn."

She raised his face to admire the sky and find that star-shaped constellation he said before. It was true, he didn't lie. Everything was there, and it was as clear as heaven. She always could refuse, the possibility was very high, specially because they were too young. And it wouldn't be right, but she wanted to do it.

"Okay", she granted, looking down. "Let's sleep together."

"Really? I expected you tell me: no", he said surprised. "I don't have privacy in my room."

"Take it or leave it", she answered, rising from the grass.

In the distance she could see the village patch with the few lights that peeked through the rudimentary windows. This was an ideal place to relax, from this path they could fully appreciate nature without inconveniences. And now, she also admired how was Yoh breaking his head in search of a solution.

"I know a place!", he replied out of nowhere, as if suddenly everything in his mind would light up. "But we have to run before Silver closes it."

What she didn't expect was to Yoh take her hand to run downhill.

"You're crazy!", she complained when almost tripped with a stone.

Yoh ignored those words at the moment they reached the town and crossed at full speed through the inhabitants. Of course they seemed ridiculous, especially when they passed under a large tray.

"Easy, we'll be here soon", he said with such an abnormal passivity for someone who was agitated by the race. "Look, it's there!"

At least, she thought that he' ll stop and ask permission to Silver to stay in that old wooden structure, something that seemed to be an old hotel. But that didn't happen, Yoh just smiled before entering and running up the stairs. He was crazy, there was no doubt about that. When he finally released her and leaned against the wall, they heard Kalim's brief conversation with Silver about what to do.

"Only you have ideas like that, Asakura!", she replied angry, when heard that the lock got stuck. "You have given yourself easily ..."

He didn't seem to feel any guilt at all, he took pride and looked at her with a special glow.

"We're just going to sleep"

"That's it?", the blonde asked, accommodating the fuss in her hair. "I thought that you wanted more than just _that_."

"Well, it's the beginning of everything", the brown-haired man said, bending down to kiss her forehead. "Just relax, any night is ideal for sex, but for a little romance it's a perfect night."

It sounded good. Although, she had never heard such things from him, that was new.

She sighed and let him continue the kissing game until they fell into a real bed, not the stone where they slept every night.

"So...romance", she said among those displays of affection.

"I love you, Anna", he said so clearly, that she apart just to look at him. "And you ...?"

"I love you more", confessed without hesitation. "I've been doing it since I was ten years old, that hasn't changed, nor will it change in a million years."

"I know", he shared, stroking his face. "Now, let's do what normal couples do."

"What is that?"

He lay beside and hugged her as he reflected on that idea.

"It would be nice to find out, don't you think?

"No, we are very well", she said, leaning on his chest as he looked at the stars. "Our relationship is unique".

_**If you remember what you once were,** _

_**You will see that now you are not like yesterday.** _

_**That there must always be** _

_**A new sunrise.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Some time ago, someone asked me if I could translate some of my stories into English. It took me a while, but it's never too late to do it. The same helps me to practice my writing, if there are observations or something, all comments are welcome. I hope you like it, always in these months I remember when I just read the manga and the old days of these characters, especially this couple.


End file.
